


W oczekiwaniu

by gizmolog



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Drabble, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Vanyel czeka na Stefena.





	W oczekiwaniu

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mrriel.

Vanyel wiedział, że Stefen do niego wróci. Stefen - a może raczej Tylendel? - zawsze wracał, z początku bardzo niespodziewanie, a potem... Vanyel czekał.

Mijały lata idące w dziesiątki, ale jemu się nie nudziło. Żale dostarczały mu mnóstwo zajęcia, więc nie narzekał (za bardzo), choć bez względu na to, co akurat robił w danym momencie, to jedno nigdy się nie zmieniało: czekał na Stefena.

I kiedy Stefen, jako sterany życiem staruszek, wreszcie znów pojawił się w Żalach, Vanyel przywitał go, jakby jego ukochany po prostu wrócił do domu.

Teraz czekali razem. Wiedzieli, że kiedyś wrócą tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Tym razem obaj.


End file.
